Sacrifice
by Grithral
Summary: Un mystérieux virus s'insinue sur Atlantis, bouleversant un peu tout ! Ma 1ère fic !
1. Chapter 1

- "Activation exterieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles !" 

Le Dr. Weir sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie et se diriga vers la salle de contrôle. Elle retrouva en chemin le colonel Sheppard qui lui lanca en souriant :

- Je crois que je vais jamais réussir à finir mon bouquin!  
- Lequel? "Guerre et Paix ?  
- Et bien oui, à chaque fois que je me pose un moment, je suis dérangé par quelque chose.  
- Vous en êtes à quelle page ?  
- 166 - Hmmm, ca avance petit à petit !

Elle lui sourit franchement en lui lancant un regard qui semblait dire "vous aurez peut être fini dans cinq ans...!"

Ils arrivèrent alors à la salle de controle, et le technicien se précipita vers eux, avec un air préoccupé :

- Dr Weir, on recoit une transmission d'une planète inexplorée qui nous demande du secours.  
- Du secours ? Mais comment peuvent-ils nous connaitre si nous ne sommes pas encore allés là bas ?  
Le technicien hésita :  
- Je ne sais pas, surement le bouche à oreilles...Mais ils disent qu'ils sont attaqués par des Wraiths, alors il faudrait peut-être se presser.  
- Des Wraiths, où ca ?

McKay venait d'arriver dans la salle de contrôle. Sheppard répondu à son coup d'oeil inquisiteur :  
- Quelque part dans la galaxie de Pégase, McKay !  
- Très drole, Colonel. Vous aurez toujours un sens de l'humour qui m'épate...

Sheppard lui fit un petit sourire malicieux, qui vexa McKay. Il se tourna alors vers le Dr.  
Weir, qui commenca à lui exposer la situation. Elle fut interrompue par Teyla et Ronon qui arrivaient ensemble. McKay les interrogea :

- Vous étiez où vous deux ?  
- On...  
- On s'entrainait.  
Ronon avait brusquement coupé Teyla dans son début de phrase. Rodney s'en apercut bien vite :  
- à 8h du soir ?  
John cru bon d'intervenir avant que la situation s'envenimme :  
- McKay, il n'y a pas d'heures pour les braves ! Il fit un petit clin d'oeil à Teyla, et continua, avec une voix un peu menacante :  
D'ailleurs, si vous avez des pensées sous-entendues, McKay, vous feriez mieux de les exposer clairement au lieu de tourner autour du pot...

Ronon, Teyla et McKay, rougirent subitement, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
Elizabeth les coupa dans leur reflexions :

- Excusez moi d'interrompre, mais il y a des gens qui sont probablement entrain de mourir de l'autre côté de la porte alors si vous pouviez être un peu plus sérieux...Colonel, que pensez vous qu'il faille faire ?  
- On les laisse rentrer, mais sous surveillance. Il ne faudrait pas que le coup des Genii se reproduise.  
- Très bien, moi non plus je ne veux pas d'une autre prise d'otage.

Elle appela dans sa radio une équipe de militaires pour sécuriser la salle de la porte des étoiles. Cela réglé, elle ordonna au technicien d'enlever le bouclier, et de prévenir le peuple inconnu qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Mais curieusement, personne ne passa par le vortex.  
La transmission radio restait silencieuse. Le Dr.Weir ordonna alors de réactiver le bouclier. Elle se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe :

- On a surement attendu trop longtemps.  
Teyla paraissait inquiète :  
- Il faut y aller, il y a peut être encore des survivants !  
- Ou alors ils sont tous morts.  
- Colonel !  
- Ecoutez, c'est vrai, personne ne passe la porte, alors qu'ils semblaient déterminés et puis, quant à aller les aider, on a déjè assez de mal avec les Wraiths, on va pa aller chercher les ennuis.  
- Cela ne vous ressemble pas de dire ca, John !  
- Je sais, mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dit que l'on a fait une belle bêtise en ouvrant le vortex. Si ca se trouve, ils ont envoyé des...je sais pas moi...des troupes invisibles, ou.  
Rodney le coupa d'un ton sarcastique :  
- Des troupes invisibles, mais oui, quelle imagination.  
- ...Ou bien une bombe !

McKay éclata de rire, suivi de Teyla et Ronon. Le Dr. Weir, quand à elle, elle regardait Sheppard d'un air soupconneux, comme si elle s'inquiètait pour sa santé mentale.

- Oui je sais, ca parait i...

Tout à coup retentit près de la porte des étoiles une petite explosion, arretant le colonel dans sa phrase. Il se précipitèrent tout les cinq pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit.  
Teyla se baissa, et ramassa des petits bouts de verre, qu'elle tendit à McKay.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, Rodney ?  
Rod: Je ne sais pas...on dirait une ampoule brisée !  
Elizabeth était intriguée - Une ampoule ? Electrique ?  
- Oui...,heu non ! C'est apparement une ampoule qui contenait...

Il s'interrompit.

- Qui contenait quoi ?  
- Eh bien quelquechose comme du gaz...qui a du se répandre quand l'ampoule a explosé.  
- Ce qui veut dire que.  
- ...Qu'on a certainement respiré la cochonerie qui se trouvait là-dedans.

Ils se regardèrent tous en silence, il y avait de la frayeur au fond de chacun de leurs yeux,  
particulièrement dans ceux de McKay, qui d'ailleurs commenca à tousser.

- Ca y est, je suis malade. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, je vais mourir !!!

Il paniquait complètement. Ronon le regarda avec condescandance, et dit tout haut :

- Ca y est, il nous fait le numéro de...comment vous dites déjà ?  
- L'hypocondriaque, l'aida Elizabeth

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Teyla, mais John les ramenna vite à la réalité en interpellant Rodney:  
- Attendez Rodney, si un gaz ou quoi que ce soit à été répandu dans la cité, comment se fait il que la cité, n'est pas déclenchée le plan d'urgence, comme la dernière fois, quand le virus a contaminé à peu près tout le monde ? (1)  
- Eh bien, a vrai dire, j'y reflechissais, et...

Il s'interrompit soudain...

-----  
(1) Épisode Hot Zone/Virus


	2. Chapter 2

Il s'interrompit soudain, forcant les autres à suivre son regard, juste à temps pou apercevoir Elizabeth vaciller et s'évanouir au pied de la porte. Rodney, Teyla et Rono se précipitèrent vers elle, tandis que Sheppard appellait une équipe médicale. Il rejoignit ensuite les autres, qui, essayant de masquer leur inquiétude, discutait de la manière dont ils pourraient essayer de réanimer Elisabeth. Rodney proposa :

- On pourrait lui mettre une claque ?

Ronon émit un grognement d'approbation, et Teyla eu un léger sourire. John, de son côté ne paraissait pas du même avis :

- C'est cela, McKay, on va lui mettre une claque ! Pourquoi pas lui renverser un bloc de glace sur la tête tant qu'on y est ?!!!  
- Ohhh moi, pour ce que j'en disais,...  
- Vous en disiez déjà trop !  
- ...vous savez, Sheppard, le bloc de glace, ca aurait pu marcher, mais pour vous ! Histoire de vous remettre les idées en place !  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez di...

Il fut interrompu par les brancardiers qui arrivaient. Ils chargèrent Elisabeth et l'emmenèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie. Le petit groupe suivit, avec Rodney et John fermant la marche.

- Que vouliez vous dire en parlant de remettre mes idées en place, McKay ?  
- Vous savez, tout le monde est au courant sur Atlantis...  
- De quoi ?  
- Eh bien du fait que vous et Elizabeth...

John s'arreta brusquement au milieu du couloir, il avait la tête baissée et semblait réfléchir. Rodney remarqua qu'il avait pali. Ce dernier continua sur un ton légèrement plus hésitant :

- Vous voyez, le fait que vous aimiez...(il marqua un temps d'arrêt)...beaucoup Elizabeth, peut influencer vos décisions, comme tout à l'heure, quand vous ne vouliez pas qu'on la touche alors qu'on aurait peut-être réussi à la réveiller. Enfin...

Sa voix s'étégnit. Sheppard releva la tête et regarda Rodney droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air choqué..et aussi un peu décu. Puis au bout d'un moment, sans un mot, il reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Rodney.

Carson s'affairait autour d'Elizabeth, et quand les deux retardataires arrivèrent, il releva la tête et s'approcha d'eux, rejoints par Ronon et Teyla.

- Alors, doc ? demanda Sheppard. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son état habituel.  
- Et bien, je ne suis pas sur. Il semblerait que le gaz ai réagi avec le vaccin contre la grippe que je venais de faire à Elizabeth. Elle se trouve en ce moment dans un coma léger et je dois faire des analyses pour trouver ce qui ne va pas.  
Ils échangèrent des regard inquiets. Puis Carson brisa le silence :

- D'ailleurs, vous allez tous restez ici pour que je vous fasse des analyses aussi, étant donné que vous avez du inhaler aussi du gaz..Ah, et John, pourriez vous demander au Major Lorne de faire passer le message dans la cité comme quoi tout le monde doit se présenter ici ?

Teyla sauta de la table d'examen et se diriga vers Ronon, qui se trouvait près de la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Carson, qui apparement, essayait de convaincre Rodney qu'il n'allait pas mourir dans les 2h suivantes. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle interrogea Ronon quand elle fut près de lui :  
- Comment vous sentez vous ?  
- J'irais mieux si je n'étais pas obligé d'écouter les jérémiades de McKay, mais à part ca, je n'est jamais était en meilleure forme ! Et vous ?  
- Pareil pour moi, mais c'est apparement ce qui inquiète Carson.  
- Comment ca ?  
- Rappelez vous, l'autre jour, quand John s'est fait blessé par cette Wraith...il était en  
pleine forme, et cependant...

Elle s'interrompit, se rememorant certains souvenirs. Après quelques instants elle reprit:

- Le gaz contenu dans l'ampoule était peut-être à base d'enzyme Wraith.  
- Mais dans ce cas, il serait pas dans cet état là !

Ronon tourna son regard vers Sheppard, assis sur le bord du lit, pâle et le regard dans le vague. Teyla parut inquiète.  
- Il est comme ca depuis longtemps ?  
- Assez, oui.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, et comme Joh ne semblait pas ce rendre compte de sa présence, elle toussota.  
- Ah, c'est vous...  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, Colonel, vous voulez que j'appelle Carson ?  
- Non, c'est bon. J'ai juste un gros mal de tête. Il se leva, et chancelant légérement, se raccrocha au lit. Il reprit, en essayant de sourire: -D'ailleurs Carson est trop occupé avec McKay !

Cependant, la conversation entre le docteur et le scientifique semblait s'être terminée, et, pour une fois, il semblait que Carson avait eu le dernier mot, au vu de l'expression résignée de McKay. Il ne pourrait pas rester quelques jours de plus à l'infirmerie, et par ailleurs,  
benéficier de barres chocolatées à volonté. Carson avait été clair là dessus.

Ce dernier se dirigeait vers les trois amis, qui attendait son diagnostic. Il leur expliqua :  
- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'apparement, vous ne risquez pas grand chose. J'ai effectué des analyses plus poussées, et le gaz contenait un virus qui a réagi avec le vaccin contre la grippe que j'ai injecté à toute la population d'Atlantis. La raison pour laquelle seule Elizabeth a eu cette réaction là est que c'est la dernière personne à qui j'ai fait le vaccin. Les souches étaient présentes en plus grande quantité dans son organisme que chez toutes les autres personnes, donc à priori, personne ne risque rien, si ce n'est que quelques migraines et étourdissements.  
- Vous voyez, Teyla, ce n'est pas trop grave...mais, la mauvaise nouvelle, Carson, c'est quoi ?  
- Eh bien, je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir assez de ce gaz pour trouver une manìère de guérir Elizabeth, et je n'ai aucune idée des effets à long terme.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney rejoignit Teyla, Ronon et Sheppard à une des tables du mess. Il portait devant lui un plateau plein à craquer de nourriture, pouvant au moins nourrir 3 personnes normalement constituées. Il s'assit, et sans dire un seul mot, commenca à engloutir son repas. Ronon s'arreta un instant de manger, levant vers Rodney un regard assez suspicieux, puis n'ayant aucune réponse, il replongea dans son plateau, faisant tout pour rattraper son retard. Teyla essaya d'entamer la conversation pour briser ce lourd silence ponctué de bruits de machoires :

- Alors, qu'allons nous faire, maintenant ?

John, qui contrairement à Ronon et Rodney, picorait dans son assiette, leva un sourcil interrogateur :

- Comment ca ?  
- Eh bien, je ne sais pas...N'y a t'il pas moyen que l'on aide Carson dans ses recherches ?  
- Je crois qu'il est plus tranquille quand on est loin de l'infirmerie, et puis de toute facon, personne d'entre nous n'a les qualifications pour l'aider.  
- Mais on pourrait par exemple aller sur cette planète, et...heu...persuader ce peuple de nous donner un antidote, ou la formule de ce gaz, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse aider Carson !  
- Hmmm...

Sheppard se renferma dans un mutisme inhabituel. Teyal sembait sur le point de le bousculer un peu quand Ronon baragouina :

- Cépanemauaisedé !  
- Pardon ?

Ronon vida sa bouche et reprit :

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !!!

Teyla parut contente de ce soutien inattendu. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sheppard :

- Alors, Colonel, que décidez-vous ?  
- Je...je ne sais pas, je dois réfléchir.

Il se leva, en emportant son plateau presque plein, mais s'arreta au niveau de McKay:

- Vous allez manger longtemps comme ca ?  
- Hmmmm !  
- D'accord...vous savez, Carson était sur de lui, vous n'allez pas mourir demain, alors je ne vois pas la neccessité de s'empiffrer de tous les meilleurs plats d'Atlantis.  
- Je...ne...m'empiffre...pas !

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage du militaire. Avisant le dessert intact sur son propre plateau, il réfléchit un moment, puis le prit et le déposa devant Rodney.

- Offert par la maison !

Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie, l'air un peu plus léger que pendant le repas.

- Alors vous pensez que ca pourrait vous aider ?...Et par conséquent, l'aider elle ?  
- Et comment !!!

Carson et Sheppard se tenaient devant le lit d'Elizabeth. John venait de parler au médecin de la proposition de Teyla, et celui-ci avait avoué au militaire qu'il avait l'idée depuis le début.

- Très bien. Je vais rassembler du monde pour former une équipe de...persuasion ! Le major Lorne prendra le commandement d'Atlantis pendant mon absence.  
- Vous ne devriez pas plutot rester...et laisser le major Lorne y aller à votre place ?  
- Non, je préfère y aller.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et se quittèrent sur ces mots.

Dans la salle d'embarquement, tout semblait pret pour l'expédition. Sheppard donna ses dernières instructions au Major Lorne, puis il rejoingnit McKay, Teyla et Ronon, ainsi que la douzaine de Marines qui les accompagnaient. L'adresse de la planète commencait à se composer, adresse qui avait pu être retrouvée grâce aux efforts combinés de Rodney et Zelenka. Après quelques instants, le vortex s'ouvrit, et l'équipe commenca à passer la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

- Comment ca, vous n'avez rien pu faire ?

Lorne tournait comme un lion en cage dans la salle de conférence. Ses yeux qui se posait sur chaque membre de l'équipe reflétait un mélange de colère, de fatigue et de résignation. Teyla repris les explications, il fallait qu'elle essaye de limiter les dégats :

- Et bien, dès que nous sommes arrivés sur cette planète, nous avons sécurisé les alentours, tandis que Rodney essayait de reperer des signes de vie.  
- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

McKay releva la tête, il ne semblait pas très fier :

- Non, le détecteur était formel...il n'y avait personne dans un rayon de 10 kms, et...  
- Alors comment expliquez vous que l'instant d'après vous ayez été attaqués par une centaine de soldats ?  
- Je...je ne sais pas, j'ai entr'apercu qu'ils portaient tous une sorte d'appareil, à la ceinture, cela leur permettait peut-être de brouiller nos detecteurs.  
- Donc ils ont une technologie plutot avancée...ce qui expliquerait aussi le fait que l'on ne peut plus retourner sur cette planète, parce qu'ils ont du mettre un bouclier à la porte.

Il murmura comme pour lui-même : Et on a encore perdu un MALP...

Lorne s'assit, et semblant plus calme qu'auparavant :

- Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes ?  
- Que des blessés : 5 marines, Ronon,...et le colonel Sheppard qui...  
- Oui, Sheppard...

Lorne poussa un soupir, puis:

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposez, je vous tiendrais au courant. Je ne sais pas encore ce que l'on va faire.

Teyla se leva et partit sans un mot. Rodney était toujours assis, le regard dans le vague, l'air abasourdi. Il semblait complètement perdu. Lorne, se dirigeant vers la sortie, lui serra brievement l'épaule.

- Ils vont s'en sortir ?

Carson ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il finit de brancher la perfusion avant de se tourner vers Ronon.

- Oui, ca va prendre quelques jours, mais ils s'en sortiront. Pour vous, ca ira surement plus vite, vous êtes plus résistant.  
- Alors, vous ne pourriez pas m'enlever tout ces tuyaux, pour que je puisse aller aider les autres. Je serais plus utile avec eux qu'ici.  
- J'aimerai...mais je dois quand même vous gardez en observation. Le Major Lorne était clair : il apprécie toute aide, mais si c'est pour que vous tombiez dans les pommes...  
- Faire une syncope, Carson, faire une syncope, combien de fois vous l'ai je répété !

Rodney venait d'arriver. Il echangea un sourire complice avec le médecin, puis s'approcha de Ronon et lui dit d'un air entendu :

- Vous n'aimeriez pas faire une...syncope devant Teyla, n'est ce pas ?

Ronon lui lanca un regard du genre"si-je-n'avais-pas-tout-ces-tuyaux-qui-

pendent-un-peu-partout-tu-serais-déjà-mort-sur-place ", mais bougonna simplement en guise de réponse :

- Vous trouvez encore le moyen de faire de l'humour dans une situation pareille, vous ?!  
- Je dois dire qu'Atlantis bénéficie d'un excellent maitre en la matière, et..

Il s'arrêta soudain, et un silence gêné, lourd, s'insinua entre les trois hommes. Carson le brisa en premier :

- Hem...mais Rodney, pourquoi étiez vous ici ?  
- Oh, heu, et bien, je venais voir comment tout le monde se portait, Elizabeth,...

L'arrivée du Major Lorne coupa court à son énumération. Il paraissait débordé.

- Carson, Rodney, Ronon.

Il leur fit un bref signe de tête, puis tourna les yeux vers le box occupé par le Dr. Weir :

- Comment va t'elle ?  
- Ses constantes sont stables, mais elle risques d'avoir des séquelles psychologiques si l'on attend trop avant de la réanimer. Le virus attaque les cellules de son cerveau. Si seulement j'avais la formule de ce gaz !

- Mais on ne l'a pas,...et pire encore, le Colonel Sheppard est prisonnier, et l'on a aucun moyen de le libérer...

Les quatres hommes baissèrent la tête, perdus dans leurs pensés, et Rodney se rememora la scène, plus clairement que jamais.

_- Bon Dieu, dêpechez-vous, McKay, vous êtes le dernier._

_Sheppard courait derrière le scientifique...il fallait qu'ils arrivent à passer la porte, quand soudain :_

_- Ouch !!!_

_Une balle transperca l'épaule du militaire. Il tomba de tout son long dans l'herbe, la douleur lui coupait les jambes. McKay s'était retourné, il voulait l'aider._

_- Non, allez devant, je vous rejoins !_

_Mais il ne l'avait pas rejoint...il ne les avaient pas rejoints..._


	5. Chapter 5

Où était-il ? Cette lumière blanche, si forte, l'empechait d'observer les lieux, et lui vrillait le crane d'une douleur lancinante. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé...Ah, oui, Rodney qui trainait, les balles qui sifflaient autour d'eux, et...cette morsure qui lui avait déchiré l'épaule, le regard affolé du scientifique, à qui il avait ordonné de partir, pensant qu'il allait s'en sortir...

Mais il n'avait pu atteindre la porte, il était resté derrière, lui, le soi-diant grand militaire, sans peurs et sans reproches...sans peurs suffira, pensa t'il tristement, les reproches, Dieu sait combien on pouvait lui en faire...Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il avait demandé de l'aide à Rodney, celui ci aurait peut-être été blessé, voir tué, et cela, John n'aurait pu le supporter. Rodney, c'était quelqu'un de bien, un ami, comme un membre de sa famille...

- Mais à quoi je pense, moi , murmura t'il pour lui même...Je ferais mieux d'essayer de trouver une sortie.

Il se leva, ou, du moins, il essaya. Après 2-3 essais malchanceux, il réussi à se mettre debout, chancelant, se raccrochant au mur. Un mur en béton...ca ne servirait à rien de mettre le feu...un espoir de s'évader en moins. Il fit relativement rapidement le tour de la pièce, pour arriver à une simple conclusion : pour le moment, aucun moyen de sortir...Il fallait attendre.

Il partit se rasseoir, de toute facon, il n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps debout. Il lui semblait que toute la pièce se mettait à tourner. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien. Il passa la main sur la blessure, et la retira pleine de sang...

- Hmmm, quel sens de l'hospitalité...même pas fichus de soigner leurs invités !

Il trouva dans ses affaires une bande de secours, et essaya maladroitement de l'enrouler autour de son épaule. Il laissa bien vite retomber son bras, épuisé. Il avait une migraine horrible, une envie de vomir pas possible, l'omoplate surement en petits morceaux, tout allait bien, quoi !!!

Il esperait que Lorne allait venir rapidement le sortir de là...il prenait les bonnes décisions, Lorne, il saurait quoi faire...en attendant, il valait mieux se reposer.

Il sembla à Sheppard qu'il venait de fermer les yeux, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il ouvrit ses paupières douloureuses, juste à temps pour apercevoir trois gardes ou militaires, un type à l'air important, et un autre qui ressemblait à un médecin rentrer dans la pièce.

- Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer...c'est très genant d'être dérangé comme ca. Par contre vous, il se tourna vers ce qui lui semblait être un medecin, je suis plutot content de vous voir...j'ai une légère douleur dans le bras.

Le chef se tourna vers Sheppard et le toisa de la tête aus pieds, d'un regard dédaigneux. Quand il eut finit son examen, un rictus apparut sur son visage.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas très poli de dévisager les gens comme ca, sans même s'être présenté...Votre maman ne vous a t'elle pas appris les bonnes manières ?

Le chef murmura comme pour lui même :

- Tout à fait selon la description de Kolya, impertinent, un humour qui laisse à désirer, une pseudo-bravoure...je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser...

Le médecin se rapprocha d'un air impatient, et sembla guetter un signe de la part de son supérieur, signe qui se présenta sous la forme d'un bref signe de tête. Le chef se dirigea alors vers la sortie, et, sur le pas de la porte, se retourna.

- Vous vouliez des soins, Monsieur le Lieutenant-Colonel, vous allez les avoir, et gratuitement en plus !

Sur ces mots sinistres, il quitta la pièce, laissant à Sheppard un sentiment croissant de malaise...Où est ce qu'il s'etait encore fourré, et question ô combien plus importante, comment allait-il s'en sortir.

Mais ses reflexions furent interrompues par les deux gardes, qui, le prenant sous les bras, le trainèrent jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, au pied du médecin. Sheppard étouffa un gémissement de douleur...ces deux là devraient faire un stage de brancardiers chez Carson...ils ne pourraient que s'ameliorer.

Le médecin s'accroupit près de la tête du militaire, étendu à plat ventre sur le sol, et lui dit dun ton doucereux:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous l'enlever cette balle, le seul problème étant que...nous avons des problèmes de livraison, et donc plus d'anesthésiants, ni d'antalgiques...il va falloir faire avec les moyens du bord.

Il avait finit la phrase sur un ton badin, léger, mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Et comme pour confirmer cette impression, il rajouta:

-Et puis, comme on dit, tout ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort...


	6. Chapter 6

- Hergot !!!! (1)  
- Combien de fois je vous ai déjà répété de ne pas jurer dans MON laboratoire !  
- Vous comprenez le tchèque maintenant ?  
- Non, je comprends l'intonation. Et puis, remettez vous au travail, au lieu de me deranger avec vos reflections si intellectuelles...

Rodney et Zelenka était dans le labo de McKay, cherchant depuis des jours et des nuits un moyen d'aller chercher la formule du gaz et Sheppard, ou plutôt, comme le pensai Rodney, d'abord Sheppard, et ensuite la formule du gaz. Oui, il devait l'avouer,... le militaire lui manquait...son humour spécial, ses petites piques, il le considérait comme un ami, même si il n'aurait jamais avoué aux autres.

Ils planchaient donc tout les deux depuis une semaine à trouver une solution, se droguant au café, ne dormant presque pas...mais tous ces sacrifices n'avaient pour l'instant aboutit à rien, nada, niet, que couic...Lui, le grand Rodney McKay, plus grand scientifique de la Terre et de Pégase, qui avait accompli de nombreux exploits, détruits les 5/6 d'un système solaire (heu, non, ca il fallait mieux l'oublier...), restait coincé devant un problème comme celui ci.

- Dr Beckett ?!!!  
- Hmm...

Il s'était encore endormi sur son microscope, après avoir passé la nuit à observer ce virus, espérant trouver une formule, un point faible, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait eu autant de résultats que Rodney...Il était passé les voir, hier, les deux meilleurs scientifiques d'Atlantis, enfin le meilleur et le moins bon, et ils avaient discutés un petit peu de la situation : leurs efforts vains; l'état d'Elizabeth, qui, bien que stable, était inquiètant; les recherches de Teyla et Ronon sur d'autres planètes pour en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux peuple, mais qui jusqu'ici s'étaient soldés par des échecs; et puis les efforts de Lorne, qui devait essayer de garder le calme dans la cité, ne pas laisser la panique s'installer, en attendant la venue du Dédale...Beckett sortit de ses pensées :

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il ya ?  
- Voici les images du dernier scanner du Dr. Weir...ce n'est...pas très réjouissant.  
- Parce que vous avez déjà vu un malade réjouissant, vous ?  
- Excusez-moi, docteur, je ne...

Beckett avait parlé d'un ton sec, qui avait effrayé le jeune assistant, si peu habitué à ce genre d'attitude. Carson se reprit tout de suite :

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je suis juste fatigué...  
- Vous devriez aller vous reposez, on s'occupe d'elle, et puis, vous savez...(il hésita)...vous n'arriverez à rien en dormant sur le microscope, sauf peut-être à le casser.

Carson esquissa un léger sourire. Le jeune assistant avait raison. Il allait se reposer pendant quelques heures, puis reprendre les recherches.

En allant vers ses quartiers, le médecin croisa le major Lorne ayant une discussion plutot agitée avec Kavannagh. Carson haussa les épaules, décidement, quel bon à rien ce Kavannagh...il se promit cependant interieurement de demander à Lorne de passer le voir, il avait l'air épuisé, et au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais en attendant, un bon repos était necessaire.

- Pfiouuuu...

Lorne s'adossa à la porte de son bureau. Il esperait qu'on le laisserait tranquille, pour une fois, pas longtemps, mais quand même assez pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu. Une semaine, ca faisait une semaine qu'il courait aux quatre coins de la cité, pour régler les problèmes : chamailleries entres scientifiques, entres miltaires, vols de nourriture et de café...(surement McKay et Zelenka...il ne dirait rien, c'était pour la bonne cause !), et toute sortes de petits problèmes qui lui pourrissait la vie.

- Bon sang, mais comment font Weir et Sheppard pour régler tout ca !

Et en plus il se mettait à parler tout seul. Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau...fichu mal de tête qui ne le quittait plus...et qui s'était empiré depuis la discussion houleuse avec Kavannagh. Encore un qui lui posait des problèmes, tiens ! Il ne l'aimait pas, et apparement la majorité d'Atlantis était du même avis...il y a deux jours avait circulée dans toute la cité une feuille assez suspecte...Après le simple titre, Kavannagh, s'ensuivait une très longue liste de déclinaisons du mot "idiot", en toutes les langues parlés sur Atlantis. La feuille avait été photocopiée et affichée dans le mess, et tout le monde avait ainsi pu appronfondir ses connnaissances en langues étrangères.

Il va sans dire que Kavannagh n'avait pas apprécié, et était venu se plaindre. Lorne lui avait alors laissé le choix : soit il retournait au travail pour trouver une solution, soit, lors du prochain essai pour aller sur la planète inconnue, lui, Lorne, porterait le scientifique volontaire pour passer en premier le vortex, qu'il soit assuré que ca marche ou non !

La discussion s'était fini la-dessus, et Kavannagh était parti sans rien dire.

"Je l'ai peut-être impressionné", pensa Lorne. Mais une voix le dérangea bien vite dans ses pensées :

- Major, le Dédale est en approche, il sera là dans une demi-heure...et le colonel Caldwell veut savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas le Dr. Weir qui lui a répondu !"


	7. Chapter 7

- Non, lâchez-moi !!! Je...n'en...peux...  
La phrase de Sheppard s'éteignit dans un murmure, quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...encore un...Mais depuis quelques temps, où était passée la limite entre cauchemar et réalité ? Dans cette pièce, enfermé entre quatre murs, gris et froid, le temps paraissait tellement plus long. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là ? Des jours, des semaines, des mois peut-être...Quand celà allait-il s'arrêter ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus l'aider, le chercher ? Que s'était-il passé ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, tant de questions qu'il se posait depuis trop longtemps, et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune réponse.

Il fut interrompu dans ces tristes reflections par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Son cauchemar redevenait la réalité, mais cette fois-ci, il resta silencieux quand les deux gardes l'aggriperent pour le trainer en dehors de la cellule. Où l'emmenait-il, cette fois ci ? Encore une de leurs horribles salles où...Non, John, ne pense pas à ca, se dit-il, cela rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles.

- Alors, monsieur le colonel, comment se sent-on ? Pas franchement en forme à ce que je vois !  
Sheppard releva la tête péniblement. Le chef venait d'entrer dans la salle, rendant cette atmosphère de cruauté encore plus prenante. Leur chef, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Rochnìn, oui, c'était ca. D'après ce que le militaire avait pu comprendre, c'était un ancien ami de Kolya, et les deux se rendaient quelques services à l'occasion. Des services, tu parles, oui...il était surtout question d'utiliser les superbes installations dont bénéficiait la planète Máfnir, mais qui ne relevaient certainement pas de la thalassothérapie !

Sheppard ne daigna pas répondre, utilisant les derniers restes de fierté qu'il avait en lui, mais Rochnìn semblait vouloir à tout prix une réponse. Il le fit comprendre au militaire très rapidement, en appuyant sans délicatesse sur les phalanges de Sheppard, avec les semelles renforcées de ses chaussures.

- Alors ?

La réponse ne fut qu'un murmure, presque inaudible :  
- C'est que, apparement, vous ne connaissez pas vraiment la notion de "bons traitements"...  
- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ca ! D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je vous montre notre nouvelle invention, je suis sur qu'elle vous plaira !

Comme d'habitude, son ton ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions...Sheppard ferma brièvement les yeux, il avait tellement envie que tout ca s'arrête, qu'il puisse enfin se reposer, sans cette douleur à supporter...Complètement hagard, il se laissa emmener le long de couloirs sombres, lugubres, éclairés de ci-de là par queleques ampoules diffusant une lumière blafarde.

Rodney observait le lent mouvement des vagues, accoudé à la rembarde du balcon. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ne faisant attention à rien de ce qui passait autour de lui, et à vrai dire, il ne se passait rien, chose étrange en ces temps troublés. Une porte éloignée de quelques pas s'ouvrit furtivement, avec ce léger bruit caractéristique, et une silhouette s'avanca sur le balcon. Rodney n'avait rien remarqué, ce qui expliqua son brusque sursaut lorsque il entendit un bruit de pas juste derrière lui.  
- Désolé, Rodney, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.  
-Ah, c'est vous, Carson...  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, mais le scientifique détourna rapidement le sien. Il ne voulait pas que Carson devine ses pensées. Il s'absorba dans la contemplation du magnifique coucher de soleil, qui éclairait le ciel de nuances jaunes, orangées, rouges, roses, et violettes, nuances qui se reflétaient dans l'eau, mais déclinant rapidement, suivant le soleil dans son crépuscule. Le silence s'installa sur le balcon, seulement dérangé par le bruit des vagues. Puis Carson remarqua :  
- C'est beau.  
- Hmm.  
De nouveau le silence. Carson pensa que son ami n'était vraiment pas bavard ce soir, contrairement à son habitude. Mais c'était compréhensible, depuis 3 semaines, ils cherchaient sans relâche, même Kavannagh s'y était mis, montrant cependant quelques signes de réticences, mais ils n'avaient toujours rien obtenu, à part une bonne dizaine de faux espoirs, d'essais ratés, de tentatives échoués. Caldwell s'arrachait les cheveux, et, comme l'avait fait remarquer Lorne, vu qu'il n'en n'avait déjà pas beaucoup, il fallait trouver une solution rapidement, ou alors il serait complètement chauve.

Carson savait que Rodney était blessé, d'abord dans son amour-propre, parce qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui, et ensuite parce qu'il ne pouvait aider les gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Et à vrai dire, remarqua l'écossais, je ressens la même chose. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents après tout.

Ils restèrent là pendant une bonne heure, observant le soleil declinant et la lente venue de la nuit, accompagnée par le lent ballet des mouettes. Quand les étoiles commencèrent à s'allumer dans le ciel, Rodney se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait se remettre au travail, même si l'espoir allait s'amenuisant, il ne devait pas le perdre complètement. Quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, et jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait laissé tombé quelqu'un. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers Carson et murmura :  
- Merci.  
Et il partit du balcon. Carson ferma les yeux, et pensa interieurement : De rien, Rodney, de rien. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand chose, mais le simple fait d'être auprès du canadien, sans lui enlever tout ses soucis, les avaient un peu allégé. Sans paroles, ils s'étaient compris mutuellement. Carson rouvrit les yeux, frissonna sous l'effet de la brise, et se décida à rentrer lui aussi, prenant le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Cinq jours étaient passés. La tension et la fatigue était palpable dans tous les recoins d'Atlantis, accompagné d'une sorte d'apathie, contrastant avec l'effervescence des premiers jours. Tout le monde était à cran, se refermant sur lui-même, se réfugiant dans la nourriture, au grand désespoir du cuisinier...Les couloirs de la cité étaient quasiment désertés. Mais, au milieu de cette atmosphère lugubre, une voix se fit soudain entendre, sortant bon nombre de gens de cet état apathique.

- Activation exterieure non programmée de la Porte des Etoiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

**Il a mis du temps à venir, désolée,...je manquai d'inspiration et de temps (plus de temps que d'inspiration, en fait !)**

Caldwell s'approcha du technicien, lequel attendait son ordre pour ouvrir le bouclier,

- Y a t'il un code d'identification ?

- Pas encore, Monsieur, je n'ai rien recu,

- Et d'où le vortex a t'il été ouvert ?

- Aucune idée, Monsieur, il semblerait que l'adresse soit volontairement inidentifiable.

Il s'interrompit, semblant hésitant, se tourna vers son supérieur et reprit, la voix légèrement plsu basse :

- Pensez vous que cela puisse venir de...là-bas ?

- Peut-être. Dans ce cas, nous nous devons d'être particulièrement vigilants.

Caldwell appela alors une bonne cinquantaine de Marines, qui investirent la salle de la Porte des Étoiles. Une athmosphère d'attente régnait, tout comme un lourd silence pénétrant. Tous les esprits semblaient avoir la même pensée : "C'est calme, beaucoup trop calme", rendant ainsi l'attente de plus en plus insupportable. Caldwell finit par briser le silence :

- Alors, toujours rien ?

- Non...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, sans que personne ne dit mot. Le temps semblait s'être arrété, quand soudain le rythme s'accelera. Le technicien, se tournant vers Caldwell, lui annonca d'une voix tremblante :

- Colonel...je recois un code...c'est celui du Colonel Sheppard.

Le militaire ordonna de lever le bouclier, tout en intimant aux soldats de rester extrèmement vigilants. Après tout, ceci ne pouvait être qu'un leurre ! Par mesure de précaution, une équipe médicale fut appelée, mais elle resta en retrait.

Quelques instants après, une silhouette passa la Porte des Étoiles, et Caldwell ordonna de baisser le bouclier. Les Marines étaient toujours en alerte, et n'avaient pas baissé leurs armes, leur supérieur ne leur ayant donné aucun ordre. En effet, celui-ci avait du mal à reconnaitre l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, bras ballants, silencieux l'air complètement perdu. Où était le Sheppard qu'il connaissait, qui, dans les pires situations, trouvait toujours le moyen de plaisanter, et rassurer son entourage ? Il avait toujours secrètement admiré cette qualité, bien que des fois, cela l'énervait un peu...Mais là, rien, il semblait se trouver face à un corps vivant, mais sans âme...comme si il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur. Caldwell fut interrompu dans ses tristes reflexions par un bruit, venant d'en bas. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, apercevant rapidement le Major Lorne qui se précipitait vers le milieu de la pièce.

- Major, faites attention...

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas écouter son supérieur. Il se dirigea vers Sheppard d'un pas rapide, ne le quittant pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Un visage pâle, mal rasé, de grandes cernes violettes, et surtout ces yeux. Des yeux vides, sans aucune expression, sans une seule petite étincelle et perdus dans le vague, sembant ne pas reconnaitre tous ces visages amis autour d'eux. Lorne se tenait à 1 mètre de son supérieur, le scutant attentivement, attendant la moindre parole, ou même la moindre expression. Mais rien ne se passa. Caldwell observait la scène d'en haut, et de multiples questions affluèrent dans son esprit, dont une surtout : Que s'était-il passé ? Il entendit Lorne appeler Sheppard, et ce dernier releva brièvement la tête. Après quelques instants, le jeune major crut déceler une légère lueur de vie dans les yeux de son supérieur. Ce dernier, d'un geste lent et qui semblait alors lui couter toutes les forces du monde, chercha quelquechose dans sa poche. Il en ressorti une petite fiole, étiquetée, qu'il remit à Lorne, tout en murmurant :

- Pour Carson...

Puis il sembla vaciller et ferma les yeux. Le major fit signe à deux marines qui s'aprochèrent pour soutenir Sheppard, tandis que Caldwell, descendu entre temps, faisait signe à l'équipe médicale...

- Alors, Dr Beckett, c'était bien le même gaz ?

- Oui. Le même qu'Elizabeth, enfin, le Dr. Weir a respiré.

- Et vous avez réussi à faire quelquechose ?

- Le Colonel Sheppard m'en a ramenée une assez grande quantité pour que je puisse l'analyser. Nous avons donc réussi à établir la formule, et les recherches pour trouver un remède sont en cours.

- Alors elle sera bientôt guérie ?

- Si tout se passe bien, oui, mais à priori, ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète le plus.

- Comment va...

- Il est là ?

Caldwell fut interrompu par Rodney, qui arrivait presque en courant dans l'infirmerie, suivit, bien qu'avec peine, par Teyla et Ronon.

- Eh bien, la nouvelle a fait rapidement son chemin !

Le scientifique lanca un de ses regards exaspérés dont il avait le secret au militaire, avant de se tourner vers Carson, l'interrogeant du regard. Le médecin baissa les yeux, il paraissait embarassé. Teyla le questionna, l'air inquiète :

- Il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui...oui, surement, mais ca va prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps...

Il se tourna vers le lit qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Quand Sheppard était arrivé à l'infirmerie, Carson avait été saisi de voir 'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et il n'avait pas été le seul. Bon nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient là avaient partagé la même expression. De la pitié et de la compassion. Au fur et à mesure des examens, Carson avait pu voir l'étendu des dégâts, tout en imaginant ce qu'avait pu subir son ami. Il l'avait laissé ensuite se reposer, n'osant imaginer l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait le miltaire.

Rodney était assis près du lit de Sheppard, légèrement somnolent, quand ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le scientifique sursauta et se rapprocha du lit, près à demander à son ami comment il allait, mais celui ci le devanca, lui annoncant d'une voix faible :

- Il y a un traitre sur Atlantis...


End file.
